This Kiss
by Hello Beauti
Summary: They don't know each other, but what happens when Miss Steel, meet Mr. Grey because Dr. Flynn has a family crisis, and Mr. Grey is forced to open up to someone he doesn't want to, and loses control. What happens when the kiss changes everything because they both have relationships... I don't want to miss this kiss...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, only the plot. Enjoy 3**

* * *

He walked inside the room that he knew so well, but stopped in his tracks when the person in the room was an unknown object that normally wasn't in the room. The woman that was sitting in Dr. Flynn's chair had long brown hair and she smiled as she gave him her hand.

"Hello Mr. Grey, my name is Anastasia Steel and I'm covering for Dr. Flynn while he is solving his family problems." She kept on smiling, even though Mr. Greys eyes turned almost black, but they kept a grey tone in them. They both just stood there.

"Want to sit down?" Anastasia pointed at the chair that was opposite her chair as she sat down with a block of paper in her hands. Mr. Grey were standing still, she could see that he was debating with himself to either sit down or walk away, finally he decided to sit down opposite her. She smiled at him; he kept a cold face toward her.

"So Mr. Grey what would you like to talk about today?" She looked at him.

"What do you know?" He sneered, but it didn't affect her.

"I know what you tell me Mr. Grey." She kept calm.

"Aren't you too young to be doing this?"

"Maybe I am, but does it matter if I am good at it?" She looked at him, with confidence in her eyes and with a soft smile on her lip. Mr. Grey just starred at her.

"I guess not." He said not really knowing what to say, which never happened.

"So let me repeat myself what do you want to talk about?" She looked at him. He didn't say anything for a while; it looked like he was thinking about what to say, when she saw the look in his eyes turn to a lighter, happy mood and a soft smile on his lips showed up.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing?" He looked at her, and she felt a shock inside herself, but luckily she was fast and didn't show it, even though he saw a little flash of shyness in her eyes.

"You want to talk about my underwear?" She looked at him as he leaned back in the couch making himself comfortable.

"I would like to see it as well, but I thought that would be too bold to ask you for that, it is our first time together, so I will go slow." He winked at her, she saw the way he felt proud of himself. Getting back on track, taking the upper hand, he loved it. She quickly learned that Christian Grey loved to control things and have the upper hand.

She kept cool while looking into his eyes.

"Red. Laced. Thong not panties." She winked at him seen his eyes flash into a tone darker than they were before. He didn't say anything even though she could see he was searching for words.

"Anything else you want to know?" She helped him break the silence.

"You have a boyfriend?" He eyes kept being dark.

"Yes." The flash in his eyes happens again and back to the happy mood.

"Interesting. Is it serious?" His eyes showed her that he was having fun with this.

"I guess." She didn't wanted give too much away, but what Christian didn't know was the while he was digging into her relationship and her private life, he was selling himself to her. She captured away move he made, every flash in his eyes. He might be hard to understand and read, but he gives a lot of himself away.

"So you are not going to be married soon?" He kept the happy mood in his eyes.

"Who said I want to get married?" She looked at him, with a confused face.

"So you don't want to get married? He kept looking back at her.

"Do you want to get married?" She returned the question. He laughed. A short laugh, and a half real and a half fake one.

"I'm not really the relationship type, I like to spice things up, if you know what I mean?" he winked back her.

"Why don't you like relationships?" She kept unruffled.

"You clearly don't know me. Why stick to one, when you can have more." The happy mood from his eyes disappeared a little bit.

"You are right Christian, I don't know you, but I do get you better now that I have talked a little bit with you." She smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You give a lot away when you talk."

"I give a lot away? What does that mean?"

"I don't only notice what you say Christian, I also look at the way your body react, the way you react and you are in fact easy to read in some way. "

"It's Mr. Grey to you."

"Okay Christian." She dared him. There eyes looked at she felt a vibe down her body and she could see that she affected him as well.

"I said Mr. Grey."

"Okay. Mr. Grey." She smirked and looked at her watch. "Mr. Grey the door is that way and you are welcome to walk out of it right now, if you want to, if not then I will continue calling you Christian."

She could clearly see that he was having a battle with himself. She couldn't help, but to giggle, and his shot up and looked at her, and she saw a flash for his eyes. Happy is back on.

"What?" He looked at her. They couldn't help, but to stare at each other.

"I think it's enough for this time Christian." She said as she stood up and smiled at him. He got up and they both walked past the table so they were standing closer as they gave each other the hand. None of them really wanting to move, but they had to. As Christian is walking towards the door, he gets his phone out of the pocket.

"I'm coming now." He turned and looked back at the beautiful woman standing in the room, looking back at him. Then he walked out of the door, with the mission of his life. To get the girl, something that never had been a problem for him, but this one might just be the mission of his life, and if there somebody who loved a challenge then it was Christian, because he would always end up getting what he wanted. This time wasn't going to be different, if you asked him.

* * *

**So I wanted to hear what people thought about the story, before I continue on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Christian was standing outside the door, to the room he knew so well, normally he would already be inside the room, but today was different, he was going to see her again, and he couldn't wait. When he had gotten home yesterday, he had called his assistant and made her schedule a new appointment already the next day, so here he was standing outside the door, making sure everything was as it should be. He was nervous, not something that we were used to, and not something he wanted to get used to. He placed his hand on the doorknob and walked in, while holding his breath.

He stopped in his tracks as he searched the room, without finding the beautiful brunette from yesterday. He stood there for a little while not knowing what to do. Should he leave or should he stay? Nobody! Nobody made Mr. Christian Grey wait! He was confused and didn't really know how to handle the situation since he never had been in it before. As he kept standing there he heard some heels hitting the floor, the sound getting closer to the door, so he turned around and saw Anastasia standing in the door.

Her cheeks were a bit flushed as she tried to make sure her skirt where sitting as it was supposed to while looking down at it, she didn't notice Christian right away. Christian stared at her. Why did she even have to touch her skirt, why wasn't it sitting as it was supposed to? And why were her cheeks flushed. He didn't like this scene that was playing out in front of him. As Christian kept on staring at her while being in his own thoughts, Anastasia could feel a pair of eyes on her, so she slowly looked up and met his dark grey eyes.

"Christian! Sorry about being late I got caught up…hmm in something." She blushed as she walked past him and took her coat off that was already open when she had walked into the room.

"I don't like to wait." He said firmly and a bit angry.

"I can see that." She smiled at him as she took her block and pen out of her bag and walked to her chair. Christian was still standing in the room as she sat down.

"Are you going to sit down Mr. Grey or are you going to stand in the middle of the room and pout like a little kid?" She looked at him, seeing the flash in his eyes making his eyes even darker than they were when she first had walked in and his chin had gotten tighter as well.

He walked to the chair and sat down opposite her. She looked down at her block and then straight into his dark grey eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about today?" She bites into her lip as she writes something down on her block and then looks up at him.

"Why were you late?" He asked cold and firmly.

"I was occupied with something and forgot the time." She blushed and looked down hiding from his stare.

"Occupied with what?" He almost sneered.

"It doesn't matter Christina and you clearly didn't make an extra appointment to talk about me being late, because you didn't know I was going to be late, so let's get down to it, what do you want to talk about?" She looked at him, making sure she had made her statement clear.

He kept quiet. She followed the battle that was going on inside his head, she could see it in his eyes they would flash every now and then, but they ended up with being a dark grey, but still with some light in them, being not as serious as before.

"Tell me why you were late and then we can talk about me" Christian got a small smirk on his lips. She wrote something down on her block. She could feel his eyes burning onto the block trying to see what she was writing down. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I was with my boyfriend and we lost track of time, that's why I was late." She kept on smiling at him even though she saw the flash in his eyes; they had turned dark grey again.

"Your turn Christian." She looked coldly at him.

"Yesterday you said that I gave a lot away, what do I give away?" He looked at her with the dark grey eyes, yet a smirk was on his lips. Confusing, but she didn't let it affect her.

"Control." She said and then she stopped and just looked at him.

"Control?" A small smile played on his lips.

"That's what your life is about. Control." She didn't move her eyes from his.

"Amazing Anastasia that's what you figured out?" He almost laughed at her, making her feel like a joke.

"What do you mean with that Mr. Grey?" She asked coldly.

"Everybody could have told you that I like having control. I would have loved to tell you that I like to have control; it's not something that I am trying to hide from the world Anastasia, it's an obvious as the sky is blue." Once again he laughed at her. He felt proud finally he had gotten the upper hand again.

"I never said you were hiding it Mr. Grey." She said unruffled. She met his eyes, which showed a bit of confusion in them.

"Okay?" He said not sure of where she was going with this.

"You can't handle when you lose control, Mr. Grey. You breath control. You live for control. If you lost control then your world would break down Mr. Grey. You actually show the whole world what your weakness is. Everybody knows that taking control from you will break you, that's not very smart, is it?" She smirked at him. The upper hand had returned to her.

"They can't take the control from me. I will destroy them if they try to. If you didn't know already Mrs. Steel then I always win and I always get what I want." He winked at her making sure she understood that the upper hand had returned to him once again.

"Your weakness Christian is that you can't handle wanting something that you can't have." She smiled.

"There is no such thing that I can't have." His eyes turned light grey and he smiled confidently back.

"I think you are mistaken there Christian." She smirked, seen his face turn into confusion, but he quickly removed it, looking coldly at her.

"Then tell me. What could I possibly want, that I can't have?" He sneered at her. She smirked as she felt the upper hand once again returning to her.

"Me."

* * *

**So I hope you like the second chapter as much as you liked the first chapter. I'm overwhelmed with support for me to continue you with this story so I hope I am not letting you down with this chapter. Tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed it 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Argh!" Christian rolled over so he was lying on his back. He moved his hand up to his face trying to take the frustration away from his mind. He was lying there thinking about what had happened with Anastasia earlier that day; he just couldn't get it out of his mind. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

How the hell could she make him feel this lost, this confused, this frustrated. He hit the table in frustration. He walked around the kitchen not knowing what to do. Should he go back to bed or should he go work instead? For the first time in Christian Greys life he had lost control, and he did not like it.

Anastasia was lying in bed cuddled up to her boyfriend Ethan. She had his arms around her and he was sleeping, she could hear it in the way that he was breathing. She was looking out the window, going through what had happened with Christian today. Normally she was really professional, but with him she couldn't stay professional. He was so easy to read; yet she knew that she hadn't seen half of him yet. She kind of liked having these sessions with him; he was so different, and kind of interesting.

Those eyes, she couldn't forget those eyes and honestly she didn't know how she should react the next time she saw him. She closed her eyes and thought back on the last appointment they had.

"_Then tell me. What could I possibly want, that I can't have?" He sneered at her. She smirked as she felt the upper hand once again returning to her. _

"_Me." _

_He had been speechless looking at her for a little second, but then he quickly pulled himself together. _

"_Why would I want you Anastasia?" He looked at her, a smile playing on his lips letting her know she hadn't won yet, and that she possible were on the wrong track. He was trying to make her nervous and insecure about her outburst. _

"_Because you can't have me. You have wanted me since the moment you knew that I had a boyfriend. I'm not saying you want to be with me, I'm just saying you want me, because you can't have me." She seems unruffled but his little smile. _

"_So if you didn't have a boyfriend then I wouldn't want you, that's what you are saying?" he stood up while looking at her and moved around the table getting a bit closer to her._

"_You would always want me Christian, I mean look at me" She winked at him, trying to stay in this little roll, of being the smartass. He laughed. _

"_You do know I can get all the girls I want right? Even the ones with boyfriends." He winked back at her, as he got really close to her chair. She placed her things on the table right in front of her and stood up and walked a bit away from him. She could feel his present in her whole body. _

"_Then what are you doing here Christian? Why are we even having an extra appointment, if you could be out screwing some hot chick, isn't this just a waste of time then?" She slowly sat down on top of her desk that was standing on the other side of the room, feeling she was in safe distance from Christian. _

"_Maybe you are right Miss Steel." They both stayed quiet for a little while and then Christian continued._

"_Lets say that I want you", he walked a bit around the room; in such a way that Anastasia didn't notice how close he was getting to her. He had kind of trapped her. If she moved down from the desk he would know that he had a power over her in some way, and she wasn't going to let him see that. So she didn't move, as he stood right there in front of her, and continued talking. _

"_But I know I can't have you, so what you are saying is that I will loose control because I can't have you, when I want you?" He looked up at her, and she nodded at him, while thinking about how unprofessional it was to sit on a desk, and why had she decided to sit here, it was so stupid!_

"_It will become your obsession." She said and looked right into his grey eyes, which were right in front of her face. _

"_My obsession?" His eyes gazed even deeper into hers, as they got closer. Yet she didn't move._

"_It will occupy your mind so much that it will become your obsession. You are used to getting what you want, you think about it, find a solution and problem is solved, because people don't want to say no to you, and disappoint you, because they don't know what you will do if you don't get things as you want them to be. " _

"_Then how dare you say no to me Anastasia?" He gazed into her eyes. She could see some seriousness in his eyes, but his smile said that he was joking. _

"_Have I ever said no to you Mr. Grey?" She looked confidently into his eyes. _

"_So if I asked you, you would say yes miss Steel?" He smirked at her knowing the answer already. _

"_Maybe, if you had been my type." She smiled sweetly at him, as she sees him take a few steps back from her, and she see her chance and gets down from the desk. _

"_So I'm not your type?" She didn't get to answer as her phone started to ring. She picked it up answered in short sentence, and then she made the phone drop from her ear, as she looked at Christian. _

"_Are we done soon or do you have more important things to talk about?" He was thinking about what to answer, she could see that. _

"_We have an appointment tomorrow," She stated, and he quickly said,_

"_No it's fine we are done for today." He stared at her as she nodded and placed her phone in front of her ear again "I will see you in 5 minus then." She said and hung up with a smile on her lips. _

_None of them said anything as Anastasia collected her things. Christian got his phone out of his pocket and called his driver to come pick him up. He didn't leave, because he didn't want to leave. He wanted to make sure that he was imprinted into her brain so she wouldn't be able to shut him out, like he wasn't able to shut her out. _

_Anastasia hat finally collected all of her things, and she was struggling a little bit with getting her coat on, so he helped her letting soft "Thank you" escape her lips. They stood in the door looking at each other not knowing what to say, when Anastasia felt her phone buzz and knew her ride was there to pick her up. She looked at Christian. _

"_I will see you tomorrow, then." She started to walk out the door. _

"_Don't be late." He sneered and walked out the door as well letting his eyes rest on her back letting her know that not one move she was making would go unnoticed by him and he could see her sway her hips as she walk down the hall. He liked what he was looking at he. _

She sighs as she slowly gets out of bed without waking Ethan and walks to the kitchen to get something to drink. She sits at the dinner table with a glass of water in her hands, thinking about Christian, just as he wanted her to. She takes a sip. He is my type, she thought. He is everybody's type; look at him he is like a god! Ana's eyes were wide open, those thoughts had to leave her head now.

She drank the last water that was in the glass and walked into the bedroom, she stood in the door looking at Ethan as she was smiling. He was really cute when he was sleeping. She slowly tip toed to the bed and slides in next to Ethan again, right where she belonged.

Christian was still sitting in the kitchen; he decided to pour the rest of the water out, since he was not thirsty anymore. He sighed as he walked into the bedroom again. She might not say yes to me now, but she will say yes to me someday, I will make that happen, he thought as he slowly closed his eyes, falling into the dream about Anastasias naked body moving together with his.

He always got what he wanted and a boyfriend wasn't going to stop him, from having what he wanted. He would get her…he hoped.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter as well, please review and tell me what you think about it, it helps a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Christian was sitting in his car on the way to a new appointment with Anastasia; he had been looking forward to it all day. When they arrived to the building where the office where he saw something that he didn't like.

Anastasia were holding hands with some boy and before she walked inside the door they kissed and she smiled sweetly at him. Christian felt his hand tighten its grip on the door handle. They called that a kiss he was going to show her, what a real kiss looked like and felt like.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked to her office, he didn't need to knock on the door because it was open.

"On time today Miss Steel, what a surprise." He smirked at her as he walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Well somebody told me to be on time, so I kind of had to." She smiled as she laid her coat on her desk next to her bag. She picked up her block and a pen and walked to her chair and sat down.

"So you are following my order?" He smirked even more; he was on a roll right now.

"If that makes you feel good then sure Christian I was following your order." She winked at him. He hadn't won yet.

"So now you are trying to please me?" The smirked hadn't let his face yet.

"I don't have to try Christian, I please you the minute you walked inside the door; I'm just that good looking." She almost giggled, but tried to keep a cool face.

"Well I'm not going to lie Miss Steel you are good looking no doubt about that." His smirked got even more intense and his eyes was shining with happiness and lust. Anastasia moved a little bit in her seat.

"Now lets get down to business." She said as she looked down on her block. He smiled.

"I would love to get down to business with you Anastasia." She looked up meeting his eyes, what was shining even more with lust than before. She kept cool, she would love to get down to business with him too, but she had a boyfriend and he wasn't going to get her, no matter what, she wouldn't let him.

"I already know that Mr. Grey you aren't very good at keeping that a secret." She smiled at him.

He got up from the couch and walked around. Anastasia felt a spark of panic instead, last time she had been really close to get caught in his trap. She was going to stay far away from the desk this time.

"I'm not trying to keep it a secret Miss Steel." He walked closer to her chair.

"Why is it that you make these appointments, Mr. Grey?" She asked out of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He stopped walking around the room.

"Normally you make an appointment because you have something to talk about, yet you never have anything to talk about. You just sit here keeping your walls up, not even trying to let me inside so I can help you, with whatever you need help with."

"What if I don't need help with anything?" he asked.

"Well then this is a waste of your time and mine." She laid her block and pen on the table in front of her and got up, she knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she wanted to figure this man out, because he was really interesting and she wanted to see what he had hiding behind those walls, that he loved to control.

"That might be true Miss Steel, but you are getting paid, so its not like you are loosing anything, and you get to spend time with me. He smirked as he stepped closer to her.

They were standing on each side of the chair that she always sits in.

"Well I'm not complaining, but how can a powerful man as you have time to waste?"

"I don't think about this as a waste of time, I think about this as a chance for me to spend time with you." He stepped really close to her as she walked a few steps away from him, yet he kept on following her until she felt the desk behind her. She cursed inside her head, she had to stay away from the desk, yet he had gotten her right into the trap that she didn't wanted to be in.

He leaned in closer to her; she could feel his breath on her lips.

"If you kiss me then I won't talk to you again." She smirked at him as their eyes met. His eyes flashed with insecurity, but then quickly returned to his cold grey color. To Anastasias surprise Christian stepped slightly away from her, and she didn't know what to do, she kept still.

"Why would I kiss you?" His eyes were burning into her eyes, as they were still close to each other.

"Because you have been dreaming about it since the day we met?" She grinned.

"I have?" He looked daringly at her.

"I told you Christian you are really easy to read." She said with a confidence voice. Christian made a little more space between them, but not enough for Anastasia to move.

"I'm so disappointed I have always thought I was so good at hiding my feelings for the world, yet you Miss Steel, read me so easily, I think it's a sign don't you?" He lifted his eye brow as he looked at her with a cheeky smiled on his lips, making sure he made her feel a little bit like a joke.

"You are right Christian it's a sign." She looked at him with seriousness in her eyes, and she placed her palm on his cheek, while she did this she could see the expression in his eyes changed.

He was surprised.

"Really?" he looked at her, almost letting go of the control that he had tried to keep the situation in, making sure he made the moves and not her.

"Really. It's a sign that you should talk to me, we could talk about your past, your present and your future, and I'm sure we could really work on getting you somewhere, where you don't need to control everything and everything." Her eyes shinnied with laughed, she had just fooled Mr. Grey himself.

Christians eyes turned dark grey when he discovered that she was making fun of him, he pulled his face away from her palm, and made a lot more room between them, by start to walk around the room again.

"I didn't know you liked to make fun of your clients, Miss Steel, isn't the unprofessional?" He looked at her with a look that was trying to convince her, that his confidence had returned after the stunt she just pulled on him, but she knew that she had won this round.

"You aren't really a client are you Mr. Grey?" He laughed.

"Meaning?" he stopped and looked at her.

"We don't talk about your personal thoughts, which is what I normally do with my clients."

"Uh, so I am special to you Miss Steel? Since I'm not like your other clients? He winked at her.

"No you are not like my other clients", she walked over to the door, opened it, and stood in front of the opened door and continued.

"And your time for today is up" she made a motion with her hand showing Christian the way out of the door. She started to smile as he walked over to the door, but Christians took her by surprised, he pushed her against the open door, holding her hands on each side of her and pressed his lips against hers. He kept on kissing her, and to his surprise it didn't take long before Anastasia responded, by kissing him back. They shared a passionately kiss, as he pulled away, and let go of her with a smirk on his lips, as he saw what effect the kiss had, had on her.

He took a step back from her saving the picture of her face right after he kissed her, he winked at her and then he walked out the door without saying anything, knowing that he had made the first move in his plan to get this girl to say yes to him.

* * *

**So I just want to thank all of the people that review this story. Every time I read a review I want to write even more, so it what keeps me going. I hope that this chapter doesn't let you down, and that you once again (or maybe for the first time) will take a little bit of time to write a review for this story to let me know, what you think about it :) **

**- Hello beauti :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Christian was walking down the hall getting close to the door into the office were Anastasia were sitting. He was nervous, the last time her saw her, he had kissed her against the door, and it was one hell of a kiss. He moved his fingertips to his lips and gently touch them remembering the feeling of her lips on his.

Anastasia had cancelled their other appointment so now it had been 3 days since he had seen her, and he couldn't wait to see what things would be like after the kiss.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room, but as he came into the room he almost stopped, when he saw Anastasia sitting in her chair, ready with her block and pen in her hands. He walked to the couch and sat down opposite Anastasia.

"Hello." He said as he looked over at Anastasia who still hadn't even glanced at him. She slowly looked up with a unemotional look in her eyes.

"Mr. Grey." She said coldly and wrote something on her block, and then she looked at him again, without saying anything. Christian was sitting and listening to her breath, she sounded very calm, and it scared Christian in someway.

"So?" Christian slowly said, he had never been so unsecure about a situation as he was right at this moment. She just looked at him, still not saying anything. Christian felt a spark of panic inside.

"Anastasia what's wrong?" He reached over the table to place his hand on hers, he knew it was a risky thing to do, and he expected her to pull her hand away, but she didn't and his hand landed on hers. He felt his heart drop. Why wasn't she responding to him as she used to do?

Anastasia wasn't in the mood to play. She gave him a stone cold stare, which made him move his hand.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Grey." She kept quiet after that. She wrote something more on her block. Christians felt himself almost explode with anger.

"You have to talk to me Anastasia!" he almost shouted it at her, she smirked on the inside, Christian was loosing control, she was loving this. She lifted her head high up and looked at him, there were some kind of highness in her eyes. Something Christian never had seen before.

"No Mr. Grey you are the one who are supposed to talk, not me." Her voice sounded as cold as ever. He didn't know what to say, he was angry and scared in someway. He was a bit surprised by his own behavior. It might be the fact that he had been hoping she would jump into his arms, and kiss him, and then he would have won her over. That's how things normally went, but then again Anastasia wasn't just any girl.

But deep inside himself he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy, he also knew that he would have been kind of disappointed if it was that easy because then she would be like all the other girls, which he had grown bored of. He just hoped he hadn't pushed her too far. He slowly started talking.

"I don't know what to say to you Anastasia." He sighed and tried to get her to loosen up a bit, but she didn't. She tensed up even more, having the opposite effect than Christian had hoped.

While Christian was overworking his brain, Anastasia were calm and collected. Her plan worked just the way she had hoped. Christian might think that he was so hard to read that he had a wall build up around him, walls that were so high that no one could climb them, but it was far from true.

She had been able to read him the day he walked inside the door. She kind of loved that fact that she could play a little bit with him, because it didn't seem like he was used to it. He was used to playing the game, and not getting played back.

She knew that she had an effect on him, and she loved it. She also loved the kiss, but Christian didn't need to know that. She had told Ethan about it when she got home, because she knew it was going to eat her up inside if she didn't. He had been calm about it and their relationship with each other had even improved after that, even though it was only a few days ago. They were more loving towards each other.

She loved Ethan, she knew that, but she wouldn't deny that the kiss she shared with Christian had repeated it self in her dreams every night, and she could still feel his lips on hers. She was biting her lip, without noticing it while sitting in her own thoughts.

Christian were watching her, he could see that she was thinking about something, he was hoping it were the kiss, the fact that she started to bite her lip, made him think that it was the kiss. As he watched her bite her lip, he could feel a steam of hotness rising through his body, he wanted her! He wanted to kiss, he wanted to press her against the door again, and just kiss her until none of them could breath, he started to replay the kiss in his head, but then he got interrupted but Anastasias cold voice.

"Then why are you here Mr. Grey?" She gave him a cold glare. He looked at her; his eyes were a confusing shade of grey. It wasn't his usually dark grey eyes, but they weren't light grey either, it was like they were confused, which confused her a bit.

He sat still, thinking about the answer, he sighed and looked at her.

"Because I need it."

"You need it?" A reflection of confusion went through her eyes, and her voice had softened.

"Yes I need it." He answered.

"What is it that you need?"

"That's the thing I haven't figured out yet."

"You haven't figured it out or you don't want to say it out loud?"

"What do you mean?" They shared a look with each other.

"It's more safe to keep it in your mind than to share it with somebody, and you don't really like to share things Mr. Grey" She kept her voice as icy as possible.

"I just need it okay." He was starting to give up. She hadn't acted as she normal did; she wasn't messing around with him, which he liked when she did that. Maybe the kiss had been a big mistake. Maybe it had been too soon, he just didn't get it. Hadn't she felt the same thing that he did? He had never ever felt that way before. It was just a kiss, but it meant a lot more than just a kiss. He sighed and it didn't go unnoticed by Anastasia. She knew what he was thinking about, but she didn't wanted to talk about it. She had planned to stay cold towards him, letting him know what he did wasn't okay. She had loved the kiss, but he shouldn't know that. He had won round one, but she wasn't going to let him think that he had gotten her under his spell.

She looked at her watch, and then she turned her attention to him.

"I guess we are done for today" She got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to the desk that Christian had caught her at a couple of times. She placed the block and pen on the desk, walked around the desk to the chair that was placed behind it and took her coat of the chair and put it on. She took her phone from her pocket and saw the messages from Ethan. He was here.

She looked up from her phone and saw Christians getting up from the couch and walked to the door. She was walking a few steps behind Christian as they walked out. She saw Ethan through the glass doors. Christian walked out and walked right past Ethan without noticing him, and got into the car that was parked right in front of the big building. As Christian looked out the window he saw Anastasia passionately kissing a guy that he assumed must be Ethan. He could feel the jealousy in him rise. He didn't wanted to see her kiss another guy, but he couldn't remove his eyes, from the couple that was passionately kissing. Luckily for Christian the car started moving and the couple disappeared from his eyes. The picture never leaving his brain.

Anastasia were wrapped up in the kiss, she might have made it more passionately than she should, but she couldn't help herself, because she knew that Christian would be watching through the dark toned windows. She could feel it. She smirked as the car started driving away. She slowly pulled away from Ethan as the car was out of her sight. She smiled at Ethan, as he took her hand and they started walking. Even though she had been with Ethan for a while and she loved him, but every time he kissed her, it didn't bring out the same spark that Christians kiss did, it was a different kind of spark.

She knew Christian was playing a game and she kind of liked it, but what he didn't know was that Anastasia had just interred the game herself.

Round two she won, so now the score was 1- 1.

* * *

**I have to say that I did have a hard time writing this chapter, so I hope its not as bad as I think. I already have an idea for the next chapter which will remove Ana and Christian from this office and we will see them in another location. **

**So Somebody told me that there is another story that is similar to this one, and I just want to say that I haven't read and I wont read it until I have finished this story. It's my own idea, that I got after I finished reading the books. I just wanted to tell you guys this **

**Once again thank you so much for reviewing this story, it really helps me to write, and it gives me ideas as well. So please keep doing that. **

**Xoxo **

**Hello Beauti **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Anastasia were standing in the elevator that would take her up to Christian's office. She was holding her bag in her right hand and her other arm were hanging down her left side. She couldn't figurer out if she was nervous, or what was going on, but this day wasn't a day were things would go smooth she could feel it. She sighed, Ethan had been acting weird the last few days, and the more she thought about it, then she was kind of pissed that he had been so understanding about the kiss with Christian, it was like it didn't even effect him, that he didn't even care.

She tried to relax, but she just couldn't shake the weird feeling of her and now she had to meet Christian, which meant that she needed to be in control, she wasn't going to show him that something was bothering her.

The elevator made a sound reminding her were she was, and implied to her that she was at the floor. She took a deep breath as the doors opened, and walked out. To her big surprise a secretary didn't meet her, standing there in front of the secretaries desk were Mr. Grey himself. Anastasia gave him an odd look, as he smiled at her.

"Anastasia I'm glad you could make it." He walked to her and placed his hand on her back, gently leading her through the door into his office. This was going to be a weird day, she thought to herself once again as she stepped into Christian's office. He motioned for her to take seat at the chair that was in front of the desk as he went around to the other side of the desk. She stopped and started taking her jacket of.

"I'm sorry Anastasia how rude of me, I forgot to take your jacket." He went around the desk and took her jacket out of her hands and went out through the door they just walked in, and when he came back he didn't have her jacket in his hands anymore.

"I'm sorry about that I was just so excited that you were coming." He smiled at her as he went around the desk once again and sat down in his chair.

"Sit down Anastasia." She snapped out of her daze and looked at the chair then back at Christian and then she sat down. She didn't really know what to do, this was new to her so she looked at Christian, he was looking straight at her, and he didn't remove his eyes from hers when she looked at him.

"Well you said that I'm the one that should talk and not you, so I thought I would show you a piece of my world." He smiled that soft smile again, a smile that Anastasia wasn't comfortable with, because she had never seen it before. He was trying to go down another path with her. She was surprised that he would open up to her like this. It wasn't a lot, but it was different, it was a different Christian that was sitting in front of her, and she kind of liked the fact that she has an effect on him.

"I know it's not a lot, but it's the best I can do right now." He kept looking at her; she still hadn't said anything, which made him nervous, well even more nervous than he was before she came. He wasn't sure that she would show up, she didn't sound that fund of the idea when he asked her to come to his office for the next appointment.

In someway he had made her agree on meeting him at his office. The playing games with her had not been working the way that he had hoped, so now he was trying to change his ways, and try to get her another way, by being sweet. He laughed on his inside, sweet was the last thing he was, and he loved playing games with Anastasia, so sweet wasn't going to last for long, he knew that, but he had to do something not to push her completely away. He got interrupted from his thoughts by Anastasias voice.

"Your office is very you." She gently smirked at him, letting him know she wasn't as cold as she was the last time. He smiled and his eyes changed color into the middle grey shade, that Anastasia had started to like the best, his eyes gave him away, he was ready to start playing again, even though he tried to keep it down.

"Well it is my office so it should be right?" He looked at her.

"I guess it should," she smirked, Christian captured her eyes with his own eyes.

"I don't open up to people Anastasia, I don't like when people come too close, because the less I know about them, the less I have to care if I hurt them or do something that can destroy them. It's just easier that way." Anastasia bit her lip, which made Christian move around in his seat and he had to look on the wall behind her so he didn't loose his concentration and jumped on her right there.

"I get that, but what I don't understand is, you pay me to help you, but you don't seem like you want the help. I'm not even near anything that has to do with business, so you wouldn't have to destroy me in anyway." Her eyes seek his eyes. They meet.

"If I get used to being open to even just one person then I have spilled my secret to that person, and that person will become my weakness. People will do anything just to get money, so they would tell my story to the person who has the most to offer."

"True, but you are already paying me so why would I need money? Unless you should pay me more?" She smirked at him.

"Miss Steel getting greedy?" He smirked back and there were a trace of laughter in his voice.

"Not greedy, I'm just saying if you want to give me more money then you are welcome to do it." She giggled.

"Anastasia Steel you are greedy." He said with surprise in his voice along with laughter.

"I am not!" She looked at him with a shocked face, as she tried to hide her laughter.

"Yes you are!" He was enjoying this little game between them, but sadly his phone interrupted the little game that was going on.

He picked it up, and got up from his chair and walked over to the windows. Anastasia were watching while he was on the phone, he didn't say a lot, but he hanged up and looked at her.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go, I have a meeting that I just can't miss, even though I rather have spend more time with you Miss Steel." He flashed her, his famous smirk. She slightly blushed, but quickly hid her face from him, and got up from the chair.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Grey." She winked at him as she walked past him, with her bag in her hand, over to the door.

"Wait." Christians said. She stopped at the door and turned around to look at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party dinner thing tonight. Nothing important just something that I have to be there for, and I could get to show you more of my world?" He looked at her.

She stood still, and he could see that she was thinking about it. She wanted to, she really did, but what about Ethan, and it would be so wrong, but she would get to see more of his world. She bit her lip and met his eyes.

"Can I think about it and get back to you in a few hours?" She bites her lip again.

"Sure, just call me as soon as you know, otherwise I have to show up all alone." He had to look away from her and that lip. He hoped that his little guilt trip had an effect on her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, as she opened the door and walked out of it, he saw his secretary already helping her finding her jacket, then the door closed. He sighed. He hoped she would join him. He looked at his watch and started walking to his desk to find the papers that was needed for the next meeting.

Anastasia took a deep breath when she walked out of the door to the big build she just had been in. She had the rest of the day off, she looked at her watch, and decided to walk home, and make some lunch and think about the offer that Christian had just given her.

It was weird in someway she knew that she shouldn't go, but she wanted to go. She felt like they had finally started moving somewhere and she had finally been allowed into his life. She liked it. She was in her own thoughts when she was almost at her apartment, she saw Ethan standing there with a red haired girl and it wasn't a girl that she knew. She shrugged and started walking again, she was just about to yell "hey Ethan", but stopped in her tracks when she saw Ethan placing his lips on the red haired girl and they started making out.

She swallowed a clump that had gotten stuck in her throat. Now she finally understood why he had been so cool about the kiss. That's why he had been even lovelier towards her. He was trying to cover his side fling. She hid and made sure that he didn't see her. As Ethan and the red haired girl left, she got her phone out of her bag, and dialed Christian's number.

"Hello?" Christian's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey Christians it's Anastasia, am I disturbing?" She hit her forehead didn't he have a meeting right now?

"One second." He said and then she could hear him excuse himself and walk out of a door and then there were silent.

"No you are not disturbing." She smiled when he said that.

"I'm really sorry I forgot that you were at a meeting."

"Don't worry about it, so why are you calling?"

"I would like to go with you tonight" Her voice were a little shaken, and she hoped he didn't notice.

"Really?" He sounded excited, which made her even more nervous.

"Really." She sighed. He heard it and felt that something was wrong she did sound a bit different, than when she was at his office.

"Is something wrong Anastasia? I hope you don't feel pressured into going with me, because if you…" She interrupted him.

"I do want to go, just a weird day I guess, nothing to worry about."

"Okay, then I will pick you up at 6?" She agreed and told him her address, and they said goodbye.

She placed her phone in her bag once again, and walked to the door that would lead her to her apartment. She had to figure out what to wear, maybe that would help her take her mind of Ethan and Christian. She took the stairs and when she got to the door she found her keys and got inside. She placed her bag on the kitchen counter and walked to the bed and laid down on it.

"What have I just got myself into?" She sighed.

* * *

**So I didn't get a lot respond on the last chapter, so I'm not sure if I should continue this, because it seems like people are turning a bit negative towards this story, and that doesn't make me want to continue on this story. So I want to see what kind of respond this chapter gives me, and then I will decide if I will continue it or not. **

**I wish I had gotten some more reviews, because that's what keeps this story going. So please review this chapter and tell me what you think good or bad, I would still love to hear what's on your mind. **

**Somebody was disgusted with me turning Anastasia into a shank, which I honestly don't think she is, because she was honest with Ethan, and it was just a kiss. I know she was playing games, but anyway, I didn't mean to turn her into a Shank. **

**I also got told my grammar was off, which I know, but I am slightly dyslexic, and I have been working with it since I was around 10 – 11 years old, so I am doing the best that I can't. I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much, I try to find the mistakes, but sometimes I don't even see it as a mistake, and I often write at night and read them through at night as well, so mistakes do slip, so SORRY. I hope you enjoy the story anyway. **

**Sorry for talking too much, now I just want to say thank you for reading it and please review it, so I know if I should go on. **

**Xoxo Hello beauty **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Anastasia looked in the mirror she was wearing a black dress that cut just above her knees, it was a sweetheart neckline and two simple straps the moved over her shoulders to show of a bit of her back. Then she had added a belt with a sliver bow around her waist, to enhance it. Her hair was in loose curls, and her make up natural, but still defined eyes. Then she had a pair of nude high heels on and a sliver clutch in her hand. She sighed, this had to do, she thought as she looked at her phone it was 5.50 and Ethan had still to return home. He hadn't even called saying he would be home late or anything, so if she hadn't seen him with that girl earlier she would have called him, but right now she couldn't careless.

She sighed again and put her coat on, placed her phone in her clutch and taking her keys, she walked to the door, opened it and went out in the hall, locked the door and placed her keys in her clutch and started walking out. Before she reached the door that would lead her to the street she bumped into a person.

"I'm so sorry." She looked up and met the eyes of her dear boyfriend Ethan.

"Ana." He smiled at her, and she could feel him give her the elevator look.

"Ethan." She smiled at him, it was a fake one, but he didn't know that.

"Wow you look amazing, did I forget something? Are we going somewhere?" he got a panic look in his eyes.

"Nope, we aren't going anywhere, I am going with Mr. Grey to a dinner thing." She looked at him.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He placed his hand on her arm and continued,

"I mean he already kissed you, and with you looking like that then I don't want to picture what he would do to you. I mean you are my girlfriend I don't like sharing you like this with a patient." He slightly laughed, thinking she would take it as a sweet thing to say. She was just about to say something when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and behind Ethan and right there she met the grey eyes of Mr. Grey.

"Anastasia are you ready to go?" He was looking really handsome in his black suit, with a white dress under need it, he didn't wear a tie, which Anastasia found a bit weird, but she remembered that she had to answer this beautiful man that had just asked her a question.

"Yeah I am ready." She smiled a real smile to him. She stepped away from Ethan, but then turned around, and looked at him. He was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"I don't understand why you won't share me, when I have to share you with some red haired girl." She smirked at him, seeing his jaw fall to the floor.

"Enjoy your night Ethan." She smiled and walked to Christian and then walked out to the car that would drive them to the dinner thing, which she still hadn't completely understood what it was about, other than dinner.

They didn't talk, before the car started moving. Anastasia was looking out the window; Christian could see she was thinking about something. He gently started talking.

"So was it okay with Ethan that you are coming with me tonight?" He looked over at her. She turned her head and looked at him, and then turned it back and looked out of the window again.

"He didn't really have a say in this" She gently said. Christian took a deep breath.

"Anastasia did something happen? You seem so different from when we met in my office." He kept looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her and at last she gave up and turned her head so she were looking back at him.

"I saw Ethan making out with another girl today." She kept on looking at him, not showing any weakness. She saw Christian's eyes flash to a dark shade of grey, he was mad.

"You should have told me! I would have kicked his ass!" Christian kept moving around in his seat, he didn't know what to do with him self.

"Yeah because that would definitely make things better." She ironically said. They didn't get to talk more about it, because the car stopped and the door at Christian's side were opened and he stepped out, and he helped Anastasia get out. They walked into this big building and when they came in Anastasia almost got a shock, there were so many people, and they looked important.

"I thought this wasn't an important thing," She whispered in his ear. He felt a shiver run down his back as he felt her breath on his skin.

"It's not, just something that I have to attend to show I'm alive." He smirked at her, as he placed his own arm under hers and lead her to their table. It took some time for them to reach their table, because everybody wanted to say hello to the famous Mr. Grey. Anastasia just observed Christian; he was a real pro at this. He smiled, and were polite towards everybody, he must be tired of it sometimes, but then again it was his job, which he loved, and it was very important to him, she understood that much now.

He didn't want to have any weaknesses, because that might cause him to loose his job, which meant everything to her.

They finally reached the table and sat down. Christian smiled at Anastasia as he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry about that, but I do need to polite " He smiled at her, she slightly giggled.

"I'm surprised Mr. Grey I have never seen you so polite, you are always so rude towards me." She smirked when she saw the look on his face.

"I am not Miss Steel." They shared a moment of silence by looking into each other's eyes, then the people who were also sitting around the table, came and joined them, and Christian were in deep conversation with them, during the whole dinner.

Dinner was finally over and Anastasia has excused herself to use the restroom, she was walking around a bit hesitant, since she had been a bit bored, so she might have had too much wine. She could feel it that was sure. She looked into her clutch to look at her phone, when she bumped into someone, for the second time this day.

"I'm so sorry." She looked up and met some beautiful blue eyes.

"No I am sorry Miss, I'm so sorry I should have been looking where I was walking." He was a waiter. A cute one. She smiled

"Don't worry about it, it's the most exciting thing that has happened the whole night." He smiled back at her. She was trying to stand still, but it didn't go that well. She was a bit tipsy.

"Wow easy there, " He gently placed a hand on her arm, to make her steady. She giggled, which made him giggle. They stood there smiling at each other, without noticing a pair of grey eyes, that had turned really dark, and they were getting closer to them.

Anastasia were enjoying the moment she had with the waiter, he was cute, and she was single now, so she could do whatever she wanted to, Ethan didn't have a say anymore, she had just forgot about the "other man" in her life. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the waiter.

"Anastasia!" She didn't understand what was going on, before she looked at the person that was pulling her through the crowded room, with a firm grip on her arm. Suddenly they were in an empty office. Standing at the door, she looked around and saw a desk with a chair not far from the door. There were even pictures on the desk. She stood still as a very angry Mr. Grey was walking back and forth in front of her.

"What were you doing with him!?" He almost yelled at her.

"I was talking to him Christian." She softly said confused about the situation. Why was he so mad?

"Why was he touching you like that?" He tried to calm himself down, what had she been doing with that waiter. He was right here in front of her, yet she rather wanted to spend time with a waiter. A waiter! He had to calm down.

"He was making sure that I wouldn't trip." She slightly giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" He voice was harsh.

"Why are you so mad about this? You were doing business and I was just talking with him."

"Because I have the right to be mad about it Anastasia!"

"You have the right?"

"Yes I have the right! You are my date here and you were talking to some waiter, making me wait for you!" They had stepped closer to each other. She could feel the heat between them.

"What is it that you want from me Christian? He was helping me, and you were busy, so I don't really see the problem," She started to raise her voice he was pissing her off.

"I want you to look at me! Only me Anastasia! I want you to want me!" She didn't say anything, their faces were really close to each other, and suddenly something took over Christian and he grabbed her head gently between his hands as he started to attack her lips, with kisses. Anastasia were confused, but decide to kiss him back.

The kiss got even more heated she was slowly playing with his tongue in her mouth as she felt his hand slowly sliding her dress up. It sent a shiver down her spine, every time he touched her. She heard him mumble, "I want you" as he moved his lips to her neck softly sucking and biting into her skin.

She left a soft moan out, as she started to work on his pants. He slips his hands up to her ass and grabs it as he lifts her of the ground, with her legs around his hips, and walks to the desk and places her on it. He then starts kissing her wildly and passionately again as he slides his hands up her thighs, and slides her panties down her legs, and lets them drop on the floor. He needed her.

Then he moves her dress further up her thighs. As she is still working on his pants and she finally gets to pull his pants down, and they fall down around his ankles, setting him free as he was biting into her neck again, she let out a loud moan as she once again heard him mumble, "I want you".

She found his mouth and kissed him with a lot of passion showing him that she wanted him as well, as he slowly started to slide his dick into her. She moans loudly, but Christian bites her lip to make her quiet. She holds on to the desk as he pounds in and out of her making her moan like never before, while holding onto her hips. None of them need it to be slow or loving they just needed each other, right now.

She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of his lips on their way down to her breast. Christian pulls the top of her dress down with his teeth as he slowly runs his tongue over her right nipple, and bites into it. Then he turns his attention to the left nipple and runs his tongue over it and bites into it while he keeps pounding her. Anastasia bites her lip as she feels Christian gently bite into her nipple, she feels herself tighten around his dick, she lets out a soft moan as Christian has returned to her lips and they both releases.

Christian softly kisses her as he pulls out of her. He picks his pants up from the floor as she gets of the desk and slides her panties up her legs so they return to their original position. She makes some corrections to her dress so it as well as her panties is returned to their original position.

When both of them looked presentable Christian stepped closer to her and gave her gentle kiss, but he didn't get to deepen it because his phone started ringing. He sighed and picks it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello" While he is on the phone, he takes Anastasia's hand and they walk out of the office hand in hand while Christian is on the phone. He doesn't say a lot to the person on the phone, but when they came into the room filled with people Anastasia let go of his hand and gave him a soft smile, and motioned to him that she would walk to their table. He gave her a nod, and she pretended to walk to the table, but she made sure to get lost in the crowd of people so Christian couldn't see her walk out the door instead of waking to their table.

She breathed in the cold air that hit her face when she got out of the building.

What the hell had just happened? She sighed and started walking home, she needed some fresh air and some time to think about things. Inside the building Christian was still on the phone, not knowing that Anastasia had just walked out on him.

* * *

**I want to start with saying thank you for the support on the last chapter, it was amazing! It made me write this chapter the day after I had posted chapter number 6 so the reviews is my power, and it is what makes me write more. So the more reviews the faster you get a new chapter. But seriously THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**So now I want to hear what you think about this chapter. Was it too soon for them to have sex? or was it what you all were waiting for? **

**I already have planned a little twist for the next chapter that I think will work well, and I can't wait for your reaction. **

**Anyways thank you for reading this, and please review! See ya next time. **

**Xoxo Hello beauti **


End file.
